Evillious Chronicles (Hetalia Version)
by pheonixFire12457
Summary: Based on Mothy's 'Evillious Chronicles' using Hetalia characters.
1. Project MA

**So this is a new Vocaloid Hetalia crossover, using Mothy's Evillious Chronicles. I don't own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or the Evillious Chronicles.**

A prophecy had been made by my mother.

It foretold the destruction of Levantia.

There was one way to avoid this though;

The twin gods Levia and Behemo must be reborn by a woman with magic. Whoever bore the twins would become the ruler of Levantia.

After searching for the right candidate, we finally found one.

Elizaveta Hedevary, a young witch living in the outskirts of the Nemu village.

Using a drug called the 'Venom Drug', I brought her back to the lab, where we successfully conceived the twins, which we named Feliciano and Lovino.

But I was too rash; I wanted revenge on the senate and Egor for taking my mother away. I miscalculated and as a result-

The twins were stillborns.

By the time this had happened, I realised something-

I was truly in love with Elizaveta.

So we ran away, to Held's forest, where we got married.

Now we live a simple life in the forest as woodcutters.

Despite my failures, Elizaveta is happy.

And that's all I need.

**Read and Review please! If I got anything wrong, feel free to correct me. (This series can get confusing at times...XP)**

**Cast**

**Eve Zvezda- Hungary**

**Adam Moonlight- Austria**

**Cain and Abel- North and South Italy**

**Seth Twiright- 2P!Estonia**


	2. Esacpe of the Witch Salmhofer

**I don't own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or the Evillious Chronicles. Only my OC.**

_Run, run far away!_ I thought as I ran through a deserted path, clutching my precious children. I need to- no, MUST get out of this place.

Why must this happen to me?

I grew up all alone. I never knew my father, I never knew my mother. I never knew what love was.

All I knew was being alone.

When I was 20, that all changed. I met a man call Eduard Von Bock. The moment we met, I felt something stirring within me.

Is this what they called love?

I joined his organization, Apocalypse, for him. I killed many people, earning the nickname 'The Witch of Merigod'.

One day, I came across a blood-soaked woman. She appeared to be out of her mind, screaming for her children. Just as I was about to continue on, I found myself surrounded by Levantian forces. Bounded and helpless, I was led into a prison, and awaited my execution. It was only then I realized that Eduard never loved me.

And that's when I met him.

A few minutes before my execution, a man who looked a lot like Eduard entered the cell. He called himself Egor Twiright.

He offered me and ultimatum;

I could either become the next test subject in Project MA.

Or I could die.

I chose to join Project MA.

The operation was a success, and the twins were successfully born. But it was only then when I realised;

_I was one of them too._

I was a fatherless child, born in a lab. And I knew, my children would suffer, like me.

No. I would not let that happen.

So here I am, running. Running from everything.

Finally, we reached the neighbouring country, Elphegort, where no one knew of my dark past. We lived happily for a year.

Then one day, that all changed.

It was a clear night, lit by the moon. It was supposed to be a fun walk through Held's forest. Then I set down my children for just a moment to pick some flowers. When I came back, my children where nowhere to be found.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a hooded figure running away…with my children!

With a strangled cry, I began running after the figure.

"My children! Please! Give them back! Give them back!" I screamed. The figure didn't stop running, but it only ran faster.

I kept chasing the figure. It led me to a small log cabin. Just as I caught up with the figure, I felt something slice through my chest. Looking down, I saw a deep gash in

my chest, bleeding. The figure dropped the bloodied axe and dash towards the door. In one last moment of desperation, I lunged forward and grabbed the figure's cloak.

"No…" I whispered weakly as I laid there, dying in my own blood. "My children…give…them…back…give…them…back…"

**Reade and Review!**

**Cast**

**Meta Salmhofer- Duchy of Bohemia (My OC)**

**Pale Noel- Dark!Estonia **


	3. Moonlight Bear

**I don't own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or Evillious Chronicles…only my OCs. **

**Note- The PoVs will change from chapter to chapter.**

Elizaveta hummed a small tune as she walked through the forest. It was a nice, clear night, lit by the moon.

As she rounded a turn in the path, she saw something that caught her eye. Curiously, she scuttled over to take a closer look.

There, under an oak tree, were two red, juicy apples.

A gasp of glee escaped Elizaveta's lips.

"What good fortune!" She sang happily as she picked up the two fruits and clutched them to her chest in a loving manner. "God has been merciful and blessed me with these beautiful fruits!"

Suddenly, she heard a growl from behind her.

Elizaveta turned around and screamed.

A bear was behind her, staring menacingly at her.

Instinctively, Elizaveta turned and ran for her dear life. She heard a strangled cry come from behind her, and saw the bear give chase. Elizaveta hugged the two fruits closer to her and ran faster.

"Give them back! Give them back!" She heard the bear scream from behind her.

_No! They're mine…my gift from God… _Elizaveta thought frantically as she approached her home. She knew the bear was catching up to her. In desperation, she turned and saw an axe, glinting in the moonlight. Gripping the axe in one hand, she swung it with all her might at the bear. The bear desperately lunged at

her just as she made it into the safety of her home.

Sighing in relief as she closed the door, she turned to face her husband, Roderich, smiling.

"Roderich!" She chirped happily as Roderich came over to greet her. "Look what I found! Two beautiful fruits! It's truly a gift from God, isn't it?" She asked eagerly with a glazed look in her eyes.

Roderich looked down. As soon as his eyes came in contact with the fruits, his expression changed to one of horror.

"Elizaveta…sweetheart…" He said as gently as he could. "They aren't…fruits."

"What do you mean?" Elizaveta asked.

Roderich gulped.

"T-they…they are actually…c-children…" He stuttered.

Elizaveta looked down. As soon as she did, her smile faded away and she screamed. Instead of two fruits, there were two bundles of sleeping children.

"Oh God!" She screamed. "What have I done?!"

"It's not too late." Roderich said urgently. "You can still return the children to their mother."

Elizaveta looked at him guiltily.

"About that…" She said and opened the door.

There, in front of their house, grasping Elizaveta's cloak, was a young woman lying in a pool of blood, dead.

"Oh Elizaveta…" Roderich gasped. "What have you done?"

"I-I…" Was all Elizaveta could say.

Shaking his head, Roderich turned to her.

"We'll raise the children as our own." He said sadly as he went to bury the woman. "No one will know of their existence."

**Read and Review!**


End file.
